<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Need to Worry by dazedwriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433494">No Need to Worry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazedwriter/pseuds/dazedwriter'>dazedwriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, David worries, Fluff, M/M, Patrick helps, Protective Patrick, drabble prompt, mistakes that turn out ok, rose apothecary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:42:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazedwriter/pseuds/dazedwriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt: "Ayurnamat" - the philosophy that there is no point in worrying about events that can’t be changed.</p><p>David stuffs up. Patrick talks him through it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Need to Worry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi!</p><p>My first drabble prompt fic.  "Ayurnamat" - the philosophy that there is no point in worrying about events that can’t be changed. Prompt from - alloftheprompts.tumblr.com</p><p>Big thanks to my beta diamond729. I whipped this one out very quickly and they got it back to me in record speed! </p><p>Thank you for reading! </p><p>-dazedwriter</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David sat on the couch, Rose Apothecary products scattered across the coffee table and onto the floor. He was meticulously packing bundles of Rose Apothecary miniatures -sixty to be exact- into a large box destined for a wedding party upstate. Rose Apothecary had been contacted by a long-time customer to provide wedding favors for their upcoming nuptials. David had never packed an order for shipping this large before and was feeling the stress of wanting it to be packed perfectly. He didn’t want the package to arrive with the body milk or hair products spilled. He finished packing the box, placed the tax invoice and receipt inside and sealed it. He swung his legs around so his back was up against the arm rest, legs on the couch, laptop balancing on his thighs. He was facing Patrick’s bed and could see his fiance still under the covers, sitting up and leaning on the headboard. Usually on their day off David woke up after Patrick, but knowing this order had to go out today before 10am and how particular David was at packing orders, Patrick stayed out of his way, reading in bed a little longer than usual.</p><p>“Nearly done there?” Patrick asked, placing his book on the side table and getting out of bed. </p><p>“Hmm yep, just about to type out the shipping label and then we can go to the post office.”</p><p>“Excellent, I’ll get dressed then.”</p><p>David watched as Patrick rifled through the cupboard, picking out his outfit for the day. A dark blue shirt, hoodie and jeans were placed carefully on the bed. He removed his shirt first, throwing it in the laundry basket, his bicep curling slightly as he did so. He bent down to remove his socks, the muscles of his back tightening and stretching with every movement. Before David knew it, he was biting his lip. How could something as simple as Patrick getting dressed captivate him so much? Patrick wasn’t even trying to be seductive, which was part of the charm. He was just being Patrick. Patrick with more blue shirts than there were shades of blue. </p><p>David blinked a few times, trying to shake himself out of this trance. He had to focus on printing this label. He started typing the address <i>206 Greenwood Rd</i>  and paused. His eyes were drawn up from the keyboard back to Patrick. Patrick who had just stepped out of his pajama pants and leaned toward the bed, his back to David, picking up his jeans. David bit his lip again, enjoying the sight of his fiance’s ass in his boxer briefs. <i>Eyes back to the keyboard, David,</i> he told himself, trying to refocus. He looked at what he had typed. <i>206 Greenwood Rdddddddddd.</i> David sighed, <i>talk about distracted</i>. He hit the backspace to remove the extra letters and entered the rest of the address, before hitting “print”. </p><p>“Done!” David said, jumping up from the couch. He walked over to Patrick, wrapping him up in a hug and giving him a kiss. “You ready?”</p><p>“Almost, just gotta put my shoes on.”</p><p>David kissed him again before grabbing the label from the printer and taping it on the box. </p><p>“Come on David, let’s go.” said Patrick, heading for the door.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>David turned the key to Patrick’s apartment, glad that their only errand for the day was done. Time to relax, David thought. They kicked off their shoes and slumped onto the couch, eager to spend the rest of the day just in each other’s company. Patrick picked up the laptop, switching it on. </p><p>“David?” Patrick asked hesitantly, looking at the screen.</p><p>“Yes, Patrick?” </p><p>“Is this the address that you printed for the label?” turning the screen to face David. </p><p>“Yes, why?”</p><p>“I’ve just opened up the emails, and it says the address for that order is 1206, not 206.”</p><p>“What?!” exclaimed David, grabbing the laptop off Patrick in a panic. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuuuuuuuck!”</p><p>“It’s ok David, it’s ok. It’ll be alright.”</p><p>“No, it won’t be alright! The orders already shipped! What are we going to do now?! Belinda and Emma won’t have their wedding favors on time. The wedding is this weekend!”</p><p>“David, it’s ok. There’s nothing we can do to change what’s happened. We can still fix this.”</p><p>“Can we?! I don’t think we can!” David’s face was in his hands, slowly rocking himself back and forth on the couch. “You know this is all your fault right?!”</p><p>“Me?! What did I do?!” asked Patrick, exasperated. </p><p>“You getting dressed, you distracted me!”</p><p>“Really, David? Should I have gotten dressed in another room? Gone to the post office in pajamas?” Patrick was teasing now, more amused than defensive.</p><p>“If I’m placing orders next time and you need to get dressed, then yes! Look what happens otherwise,” David motioned to the laptop. He stood up, his anxiety flaring. He just needed to walk some of it off. David started pacing the living room floor, deep in thought.</p><p>“David”</p><p>“Yes Patrick”</p><p>“We can fix this. We can call the post office. Maybe the delivery truck hasn’t picked it up yet?”</p><p>David looked at the clock. <i>10:20</i>. “It’s too late. The delivery truck pick up was at 10. Fuck!”</p><p>How had he managed to mess this up so spectacularly?! And for an order that was on a VERY tight schedule. Patrick was handling this much better than David thought he would. Sixty miniature sets of hair and skincare that were potentially just GONE. Refilling that order was not going to be cheap and a new package couldn’t be sent until at least tomorrow and that meant they had to rely on express shipping and that would cost even MORE and how the hell has this happened? David’s thoughts spiralled as he paced. </p><p>Patrick stood up, walked over and stood right in David’s way. He placed his hands gently on David’s arms, “You’re going to wear a path in the carpet if you keep that up.”</p><p>David startled slightly and froze as his focus shifted to Patrick in front of him. Lovely, gentle, steady Patrick. </p><p>“I hate seeing you worry over something we have no control over.” Patrick ran one hand up and down David’s arm. “Let’s just figure out what options we have from here. I know it’s easier said than done, but there is no need to worry about this. We’ll figure this out, we always do. You and I are a team, remember?” Patrick smiled warmly.</p><p>David exhaled, unaware he had been holding in such a big breath. He softened. “I know we are” he said, leaning in until his head dropped on Patrick’s shoulder and mumbled into his neck “I just don’t know how the team is going to get through this.”</p><p>Patrick idly rubbed David’s back and shoulders as he spoke “Well thankfully we have more than enough stock to replace what was sent to the wrong address. So we’ve got a couple options. First, we can send the box express post tomorrow and hope it gets there. Or we can jump in the car now and hand deliver it. It’s only a two hour drive, we’ll be home by dinner. Think of it as a road trip.”</p><p>David lifted his head as he pondered his options. “Well as much as I don’t particularly want to have a 4 hr drive on our day off, it is the lesser of two evils. It will guarantee that it makes it to them in time, plus it makes us look good to hand-deliver the box.”</p><p>Patrick smiled and pulled David back in for a big hug “Road trip it is then! I’ll call the ladies and see if they are ok with us delivering it today while you pack snacks for the road David.” </p><p>David smiled, heading to the kitchen.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>After getting confirmation from the brides-to-be that they were ok with the delivery today, David and Patrick bundled up sixty more sets of miniatures into a box and jumped in the car. </p><p>“I still feel bad that we wasted so much money on that package that went to the wrong customer.” said David, reaching for the bag at his feet that contained the snacks.</p><p>“Remember, we’re not worrying about things we can’t change, David. Why don’t you look up the address you accidentally sent the package to.”</p><p>David grabbed his phone out of the bag and punched in the address. The result read <i>Central Greenwood Bed and Breakfast</i>. David paused and turned to Patrick. “It’s a bed and breakfast!” David said dramatically. </p><p>“Really? No way!”</p><p>“Yep” said David, nodding ferociously.</p><p>Patrick glanced at David as a smile spread across his face, “Well you know that means, right? By accidentally sending that package to a b&amp;b, we may have just found ourselves a new customer.”</p><p>David grinned back “Looks like this might turn out to be a great thing after all. I don’t know why you were so worried,” he teased, “there wasn’t anything we could do about it.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>